Paradise
by Iolanthe Ivashkov
Summary: Zara, Astley and Issie have planned for ages to go on a trip together when the others leave for their own holiday. However, when Issie refuses to go the trip it turns into a less friendly holiday and more of a romantic getaway for our hero and heroine. A semi-continuation from my story NEED and set after the final book.


Paradise – A Need Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Carrie Jones

Warning: MA for smut (definitely not tame and a little rougher than my last one).

All opinions appreciated.

 **Zara's POV**

Issie stood in front of me as I sat on her bed (I had removed all the bunnies of course) and looked at her in shock.

"I'm not going," she repeats.

"But why? We've been planning on going for ages! We're finally on break and the others are going to – "

"I know, I know. But I'm not comfortable on the idea of third wheeling."

 _Third wheeling?_ "But – "

"Cause I'm _so_ sure Batman would take Robin on a romantic getaway with his girlfriend, you know, if he ever settles down."

"For the last time Iz, you're not a side kick – "

I really wish she'd stop cutting me off.

"I AM the sidekick and I'm happy with my role within this group, remember? I have at least 50% more chance of survival and avoiding heart-breaking circumstances. Besides who am I to keep the brave hero and heroine from flying away into the sunset on a romantic holiday? After everything you've – and he – has gone through, don't you think you are allowed to have some fun?"

I sigh and begin to open my mouth again, hoping not to be cut off, but don't end up speaking at all. She's giving me 'the look'. And pouting at the same time! Dammit Issie!

And that is how I ended up going on a romantic trip with...my boyfriend...my King.

I'm sitting on my bed after a beautiful day of touring the mansion and wandering down by the sea with Astley, not quite sure what to do. On the one hand I could stay and get some sleep, or on the other, I could wander down the hall...

Today had been wonderful. The sun had shown itself, and for once I was actually well and truly warm. I had actually had to take off some of my layers so I wouldn't die of heat exhaustion. Though, I couldn't find myself being angry at having to carry around said outer articles of clothing as I often caught Astley staring more at my now visible body. My face would flush whenever our eyes would meet or his hands grazed just a little too low on my back, but I enjoyed myself. Immensely.

Swimming earlier this afternoon had also been fun. Instead of the reserved looks I had been getting, I had discovered the sight of my pale body in a dark blue two piece made the poor king speechless and virtually unable to draw his eyes away. The heated looks he had given me, I'm sure by accident, only seemed to increase my yearning for him throughout the day.

Making up my mind, with help of the burn between my thighs, I went to the bathroom, stopping to get something special from my suitcase, and slipping into the shower. Thirty minutes later I am laid back on his lush pillows, reciting phobias to try and calm down my racing heart beat.

 _Centophobia, fear of new things or ideas_

Yep, too late for that now.

 _Kainotophobia, change terrifies you_

I fiddle with my hair, twisting the end of it with my finger.

 _Macrophobia, fear of long waits_

It feels as if a century has gone by.

 _Dishabiliophobia, undressing in front of someone creeps you out_

Well, at least I have that mostly covered.

 _Coitophobia, you are afraid of sex or sexual relations_

This isn't helping.

 _Chiraptophobia Haptephobia or Haphephobia, fear of being touched_

Breathe in.

 _Atelophobia, fear of imperfection_

Breathe out.

 _Catagelophobia, fear of being ridiculed_

I fiddle with the lace strap of my bra.

 _Atychiphobia, fear of failure or misfortune_

As Astley begins to walk out of the bathroom, his body graced only by a towel, I give up on the phobias and concentrate on the amount of skin exposed. Not that I'm much more covered. In fact, with the skimpy black lingerie Issie made sure I packed, I might be less covered. Screw that. I'm a lot less covered.

"Z-Z-Zara? What in Odin's name?"

I push myself onto my elbows, my delicate breasts pushed out and almost bursting the seams of the cloth that covers them. I rest there for a little bit, teasing, before pushing myself all the way up off the bed and swaying my hips as I cross the short distance between him and the bed, grateful I made it all the way in the heels I wore. I then reach forward and kiss him with as much passion as I'm able, locking my arms around his neck while balancing on my tippy-toes.

"I love you," I whisper before once again covering his mouth with mine. "Let me show you how much."

"Z-Zara! We can't. I – "

I cut him off by touching him through the fuzzy white towel.

"I want you, My King. Don't you want me? My body? My love?"

I slide my other hand from around his neck to delicately touch the side of his face, brushing across the smooth skin there.

"Yes. Oh, gods. You can't possibly know how much, but – "

That's all I needed to hear. I pull him towards the bed as I loosen the knot in the towel and it falls to the floor. When I get to the edge of the bed I put my hand on his chest and separate our bodies, though it takes every part of control I have. I slowly push down the straps of my bra, before unclasping the back and allowing it to rest at my feet. His gaze is locked on my body, not wavering even for a second. I then remove the last of my attire, leaving on the heels, and spread myself on his bed.

When he remains frozen I try to not let it deter me and crawl back over to where he stands, "Come on Baby. Let me love you."

He springs onto me quicker than what I thought possible even for a pixie, and begins running his hands all over my body and raising goose bumps in their paths.

"Lay back," he growls in my ear, causing shivers to run up and down my spine.

I follow his order and he pulls my left leg up to rest on his hip, leaning over me. Then, without looking over his shoulder, he pulls of the heel and discards it on the floor. The right leg receives the same treatment and I lay there panting, having no idea a simple act like removing shoes could be so arousing.

After taking off my shoes he seemed to hesitate, drifting his eyes over my body shyly. My body flushed. Slowly he began to touch me, starting at my hip and moving his left hand up to my breast, playing with the peak. The right remained firmly to his side, holding his weight above me.

I reached up, locking my arms back around his neck and pulled him down toward me so I could kiss him. My need for him grew, but so did my nervousness. I tried to rein it in, but couldn't help but feel as if I would screw it up somehow or think that it would hurt.

"You're nervous," Astley whispers to me as he halts his movements.

I let out a breathless laugh. "Yeah, a little."

"Why?"

"I'm scared of screwing up."

He looks at me strangely. "There's something else as well, your feelings...there's something not quite right."

"I want this." I run my right leg up his as if to prove it, though now that he mentioned it there was something.

He catches my leg and halts its movement, circling his thumb on the flesh there.

"I wonder..."

I blink and above me is now Astley in his true pixie form. My body reacts immediately, recognising it as my mate and king from my time as a full blood pixie. My skin tingles like it did when we first met and I was almost attempted to check if my skin was blue. However I didn't get time, distracted by Astley's wandering hands.

"Mmmm...much better." He breathes in, his nose pressed against my throat and his nails scraping against my sides.

It was exactly what my body both needed and desired.

The tingles still fill my veins as he moves and my body gives itself to its king. The loss of control over the situation should have me worried, but I can't find it in me to care.

His head moves, brushing his hair across my sensate skin, before lightly biting my neck with his sharp teeth. He goes to draw back but I can tell what he truly wants and lift my hand to his hair and leading him back to my neck and turning my head to give him more room.

He leans back in, one his hands now gripping my waist tight and the other sliding up my body up to the hand that wasn't threaded through his hair. In one quick move he had pinned the hand above my head, entered my body roughly and had bitten down on my neck, lapping at the blood that poured.

I gasped and arched my back, arousal shooting through me. Oh god.

My hand in his hair was soon removed and locked under his clawed hand with my other. Never mind the fact he didn't even need to use even one hand to keep them there. It wasn't like I could move with the feelings he was creating in my body. His other hand continued to explore my body as I continued to burn.

"Come for me, my love. You said you wanted to give me your body and your love?" He thrusts deeper within me and forces my legs higher over his hips. "I want your everything, you body, your love, your trust, Hell, I want your very mind. I want everything you have and everything you are." My body begins to shake. "I want you to be _mine_ forever."

"I'm already am."

I fall into my pleasure but his not done, becoming more frantic, stretching my walls so much it becomes painful. Astley then takes a final bite over my right breast and releases into me.

"I love you, My Queen."

He rolls over and pulls me into his chest and trapping me in his arms. However, I soon become aware of the wetness dripping down my thighs, causing me to reluctantly pull myself from his weary arms and walk into the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror I can hardly believe it's me. My hair looks like a bird once called it home and I have bruises around my wrists and handprints on my waist. The large weeping bites on my neck and breast also come to sight, but it is not only those places where I find blood. It was mixed with the wetness between my thighs. Suddenly I feel the aches in my body and crumble, managing to catch the corner of the sink.

"Zara?"

Astley appears in the doorway looking scared but as soon as he sees the marks on my body his face changes. Instead of worry it reflects...smugness?

His eyes trail up my body, stopping briefly at my bites and bruises, and moans when he gets to the one on my neck.

"Astley?" He doesn't respond. "Astley."

He literally flies towards me and lifts me onto the cold sink.

He whispers something in Norse before running his still blue hand up my slit and holding it up to the light.

"You bled." It was a statement.

"Yes."

"I was your first."

I begin to nod but freeze when he raises his hand to his mouth.

To anyone else a blue skinned man with wild hair, claws, silver eyes, sharp teeth and a mouth covered in blood would be a terrifying sight, but no matter how hard I try, I feel my body react, and not in a bad way. The primal way he looks seems to spark something inside of me once again I begin to heat up.

He looks back up from his hand and then presses the same hand into the bruising on my side, causing me to wince.

"I did this. I..."

I look down to see his bare member swollen once again but try to squirm away. He was turned on by marking me.

As much as I wanted it too, my body is too sore.

"Oh my God! I forgot I was so nervous, I can't believe I – "

He moves in closer to me. "What is it?"

"I didn't remember protection. Which means – "

"Which means you could be carrying my child."

Before I can blink his inside me, causing me squeal in pain and grip tightly onto his biceps.

"Astley...I – "

He pounds into me, raising his arms to rest on the mirror behind me, and then latching back onto my neck after a quick but fierce kiss on my mouth.

Both the pain and pleasure radiating out from where he is connected to my body is bringing me closer to my orgasm then I thought possible.

I feel a drop of blood drip down between my breasts and his tongue soon follows it.

"The thought of what I've done to your body," he leaves scratches down my back and digs his fingers into my ass, "the thought that you might be carrying my child – you can never truly know how that effects me." One of his hands separates from my skin to tug at my dark hair and I gasp.

My pleasure builds and I once again tumble off the edge, the world turning black for a second.

Before even beginning to calm down, Astley flips me round, places me on my feet and pushes my chest down onto the sink, taking me now from behind.

He soon comes and brings me over the edge with him.

This time I fully collapse, unable to move, and am carried to bed where I fall fast asleep.

The next thing I know I'm waking up to soft kisses being placed on my surprisingly healed neck.

"I love you Zara."

I have to remember to thank Issie when I get home.


End file.
